


I Love You, You Fucking Idiot

by thatonebullet (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clarke loves Lexa, F/F, Lexa loves Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonebullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a very angry Clarke shows up at Lexas door step, Lexa tries to keep everything under control, including her own feelings. But when her emotions get the better of her and she lets it slip that she is in love with Clarke, how will Clarke respond to this declaration of love after Lexas the reason shes been crying for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, You Fucking Idiot

“Lexa, open up!” Clarke's voice rang through Lexas apartment as she repeatedly knocked at the door. Well, Lexa wasn’t sure if she was knocking or hammering the door down, but she answered the door anyway, a smile plastered on her face as she did so.

“Clarke, how are you?” Lexa asked calmly as she lent against the open door. Clarke was soaking wet from the rain outside, but that was the last thing the blonde was focusing on. Lexa couldn't help but notice the way Clarkes wet clothes hugged her incredible figure, but now didn't seem like the time for flirting. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Clarke hissed as she stormed past Lexa and into the apartment, leaving a trail of water droplets behind her.

“Do come in.” Lexas words were laced with sarcasm as she shut the door and Clarke let a out overly fake laugh.

“What is wrong with you?” Clarkes voice was low and harsh. Her eyes were bulging red and her fists were clenched. Lexa had fucked up big time, and she knew it. She should have been just happy for Clarke, and part of her was, but a bigger part of her couldn’t watch the beautiful blonde before her get hurt. 

“What’s wrong with me? You’re the one who stormed into my apartment and yelled at me. I’m pretty sure I should be asking you what’s wrong.” Lexa was doing her best to not let Clarke know how guilty she felt. She had this character she played, she pretended nothing hurt her and she didn't care about anything but herself. But she did care. Lexa knew she should have taken a step back and let Clarke learn the hard way. But she didn’t, she couldn’t.

“What’s wrong with me? Where should i begin! The fact that i finally got back together with Finn and then he breaks up with me for no reason! I spent days crying, thinking it was my fault until he turns around and says that he got back together with Raven.” Clarke was still yelling and flailing her arms as she spoke. Lexa was stood uncomfortably a few feet in front of her, wanting to embrace her as tears started flooding from her eyes once more.

“I still don’t know why you're yelling at me?” Lexa asked, her voice came out weaker than intended as she knew perfectly why Clarke was here yelling at her. 

“Because you convinced Raven to tell Finn she still loved him!” Clarke spat the words out and Lexa stood, silent, watching the tears roll down Clarkes cheek and she wished she could reach out and wipe them away.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered and Clarke shook her head, she didn’t want to hear her apology now. Anger was flooding Clarke’s system and the last thing she wanted was some bullshit ‘I’m so sorry’.

"Don't bother, I know you don't care! You just love fucking with my life, destroying it every chance you get." Clarke's voice was breaking as she yelled, clearly Lexa wasn't the only person she had yelled at today.

"Yeah Clarke, I just thought I'd ruin your relationship to hurt you! That was the plan!" Lexa laughed as she spoke but the tears slowly building in her eyes showed this wasn't funny.

“Then why are you doing this! If you aren't trying to hurt me then what’s the point?” Clarke yelled and Lexa felt her own emotions taking over.

“Because I love you, you fucking idiot. I love you and I hate it!” Once the words escaped Lexas mouth she wished she could take them back. Clarke was stood frozen and Lexa was pretty sure she had stopped breathing.

“You love me?” Clarke whispered, her voice raw and breaking when she said love. Lexa wasn’t sure how to respond, out of all the ways she had planned to tell Clarke that she loved her, that hadn’t even crossed her mind. The silence surrounding them became deafening and Lexa could hear her own heart pumping at triple speed.

“Yes, I…” Lexa couldn’t bring herself to say it again. Both woman stood, still, waiting for the other to speak. Eventually Clarke did.

“I thought you hated me.” Clarke whispered, she was mostly saying it to herself but Lexa understood and shook her head. She had spent the last six months being sarcastic and harsh to Clarke to hide her feelings, but also to protect her. Finn loved Raven, he would have hurt her so Lexa stepped in.

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Clarke made a dart for the door as she spoke, but Lexa wasn't letting her leave, not now. Lexa grabbed Clarkes wrist, stopping the blonde from taking another step.

“I can’t watch you leave.” Lexa whispered, holding eye contact with Clarke. The skin to skin contact was enough to make Lexa tremble, so she dropped Clarkes wrist, praying she wouldn’t leave. 

But she did.

The door clicked closed and Lexa stood, alone. Why had she told Raven to go back to Finn. If she had just left Clarke, when they’d broken up Lexa would have been her shoulder to cry on. But what if they hadn’t broken up? What if Lexa had to watch the love of her life marry Finn, or have kids. Before Lexa could let her thoughts get the best of her, a quiet knock at the door interrupted her. Lexa opened the door slowly to see Clarke stood on the other side, looking straight at Lexa. 

"I don't love you." Clarke whispered and Lexa felt her stomach drop. "But I do like you." Clarke was now trying to hold back a smile but Lexa wasn't holding back, a grin spread on her face.

"You don't hate me?" Lexa asked, the grin on her face growing by the second.

"No, I severely dislike you." Clarke said and Lexa dropped her mouth, pretending to be offended but really she was struggling not to smile.

"Can I come in?" Clarke asked sheepishly, looking down.

"Now you ask." Lexa took a step aside and Clarke walked back into the apartment she had stormed into only minutes ago.

"I hate you." Clarke said, but Lexa knew she was no longer serious.

"I hate you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first one shot on this account, as my last account was a mess of fandoms I shall only be posting Clexa fics on here. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's kinda short but I've been working on a lot of longer one shots and some multi fics!!
> 
> Any feed back is really appreciated and If you would like to read more fics of mine, please subscribe so you dont miss an update!! <3


End file.
